


All He Wanted

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Introspection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing just wants his Arrow back... if that's what Roy wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saavikam77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavikam77/gifts).



All Dick had ever wanted was to be the best ~~Robin~~ Nightwing could be, lead the Titans, and have the perfect love.

Not really that much, right?

When he and Roy had fallen into one another as kids, both of them had made promises, while half-believing they'd grow out of it. And they had. Roy fell first to Donna, and then Jade, while Dick was seduced by first a Gotham redhead and then another redhead that was literally out of this world. Both young men gave their all to their relationships, but the habit of falling into bed with each other continued, between lovers of the more serious sort.

Only...Dick realized that the most serious bond he had was the one with his former Speedy. It took losing Donna and the world going to hell to make it blatantly apparent. When he got his life straightened back out, there was the low, constant ache when he walked into an empty apartment.

Then he'd see the news clips of the League's latest efforts, and there Roy was, being carried by a ~~not-brunette this time~~ new woman in his life.

Dick wanted Roy in his life, wanted to share the joys of that small child that was Roy's reason for living. He was a man who was used to making things happen, but in his own life? That was not his strong suit. So even when Roy broke things off with Hawkgirl, Dick didn't make his move. He watched from afar, remembering better times, and wondering if Roy missed him half as much.

Then Batman got injured, enough to take him off the League roster, and suddenly Clark was on Dick's doorstep.

"Why me?" Dick asked, even as he shuffled into his suit.

"Red Arrow says there's no one better, Dick...and those of us that know you, agree." Clark inspected the spartan apartment, frowning. "Green Lantern said he'd wanted you from the beginning. So did Bruce."

Dick nodded, filing that all away, but one thing blazed bright in his soul.

Roy wanted him. Even if it was only as a teammate for now, that meant the junkie comment was behind them. Maybe there was a hope for Dick's perfect love after all.


End file.
